Absolutely Cracktastic
by TooBitter
Summary: All aboard the crack pairings train! Suggest crack pairings by PM, and I will write short drabbles about them! Any hilarious pairing is accepted! This collection of drabbles is all for laughs!
1. Chapter 1

**Absolutely Cracktastic**

* * *

Hey there! I'm here to provide fanfictions for your favorite CRACK pairings! I will write about any pairing you can think of! Go crazy and suggest anything you want me to write a short drabble about! Suggestions will be taken by PM only, and I will always note who requested the pairing at the end of a drabble. All aboard the crack train!


	2. Spain x Austria

"Roddyyyyy!" Antonio cried out happily, throwing himself at the dark haired male playing the piano. This caused the mans fingers to splay across the keys, creating a horrific noise.

"What do you want?" Roderich says, angrily staring at the Spaniard.  
"I just wanted to share my delicious tomatoes with you! Romano is with Feliciano today and I just got back from picking even more tomatoes!" Antonio exclaimed happily.  
"But I don't even like..." Roderich began, but before he could finish, a plump roma tomato was shoved into his mouth.  
"Yay! Isn't it good?" The Spaniard clapped his hands together happily, watching for the Austrians response.  
"It's..." Roderich began, slowly starting the sentence slowly for effect. Antonio leaned closer, eyes growing wider, and grin getting slightly bigger.  
"It's..." Antonio's eyes gre even wider, and grin even bigger. He was getting close to exploding from all of the suspence.  
"It's..." Roderich paused for the last time, and took a deep breath. Antonio now had a hilariously stupid expression on his face, excited for the reveal.  
"IT'S SIMPLY DELICIOUS. OH MY GOSH, HOW HAVE I LIVED MY LIFE HATING TOMATOES? IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT! IT'S THE BEST FOOD I'VE EVER HAAAADDD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, all in one breath.  
Antonio flailed his arms in a wild fashion, and hopped onto Roderich's back. "PIGGYBACKRIDEEE." He demanded.  
The Austrian then began running down the road with a Spaniard dancing on his back.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! I couldn't resist doing this xD. I think it's a hilarious pairing, completely cracktastic. I thought of it the other day when my little brother made me play a game that had to do with saying a letter, and the other person has to say the first word that comes to mind. He said "S" so I said Spain, then he said "A" and I said Austria. I think it's hilarious for a pairing, in all honesty. XD**


	3. Germany x Herr Schtick

The sound of complete silence captivated Ludwig, causing him to show a rare smile. While in reality, it was only silence of humankind. The river flowed beside him, as he laid out into the soft grass under the warm sun. Then, he saw the most beautiful sight in the world. He swiftly sat up, sliding his shades down his nose and raising his eyebrows.  
"Hey baby." He says, giving the girl-object- a smile. "You're the prettiest stick I've ever seen."  
"..." She replied, and Ludwig picked her up. He stood up, carrying her to his home.  
"What's that Ludwig?" Feliciano calls out as Ludwig enters their home. He hadn't started talking to inatimate objects again? Right? Wrong.  
"This is mein sticky friend. Herr Schtick." Ludwig smiled at it.  
"Er. Okay Luddy!" Feli says, pulling his phone out and hitting speed dial 2- Ludwig's therapist.

* * *

**A/N Another great OTP right there. Don't forget to request crack pairs!**


	4. Kumajiro x Mr Puffin

His paws were pure beauty. His fur white and fluffy. This is everything Mr. Puffin had ever dreamed of in a soul mate. However, this love was simply not meant to be.

Kumajiro had been out late that night, picking up a new bottle of maple syrup for Matthew, his loving owner. He had earlier used the whole old bottle, and had to replace it quickly, or he would be in trouble. Mr. Puffin was wandering the streets, feeling lonely and rejected.

The polar bear collided with the puffin, catching him before he fell onto the cold, hard concrete of the sidewalk.

They connected eyes. Beautiful beady birds eyes met dark orbs. It was love at first sight.

It wasn't long until the two were happily dating, but it didn't ask long.

"Rawr." Kumajiro stated sadly.

"Squack." Replied Mr. Puffin, following his friend outside to talk.

"Rawr rawr rawr. Roar rawr roar rawr." Kumajiro said, hanging his head.

"SQUAAACK?" Mr. Puffin answered angrilly, stamping his foot on the ground.

"Rawr." Kumajiro said, walking away sadly.

Perhaps you shouldn't fall in love with someone who isn't the same species as you.

* * *

**A/N This is possibly the awkward-est thing I have EVER written. It was sooo weird. Haha. Pretty long for a random drabble. Poor Kuma and Mr. Puffin are simply not meant to be. -sigh- Request away! (PM)**


End file.
